


Because he says "I love you" & you can't say it back, yet

by fl0wersan



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Established Relationship, Frottage, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl0wersan/pseuds/fl0wersan
Summary: Harry finds a way to show Draco that he loves him, just because he can't quite say it back, yet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Because he says "I love you" & you can't say it back, yet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fic of this series, I hope everyone's excited.
> 
> Just a few key pointers before you go any further:  
> 1\. No, this is not my own original idea. The user gracerene has a series based on the same list from _How I Met Your Mother_ that is also Drarry, but I thought it was an awesome idea so decided to put my own spin on it + add Wolfstar into the mix.  
> 2\. These will be uploaded in the order I write them, not the order of the list (which you can Google if you want). I'm using a random generator to pick each reason, to avoid any of my own bias.  
> 3\. The fics will either be Drarry (Draco/ Harry) or Wolfstar (Sirius/ Remus) + will alternate

"I'll see you later, I have to run. Love you."

Before Harry can even _begin_ to process his boyfriend's words, the blonde was turning on his heels and closing the door behind him. He hurried down the stairs, flushing slightly as the eyes of the Gryffindor common room followed him to the portrait hole, but he was used to it by now. 

You don't date _The Boy Who Lived_ and expect not to get stared at.

Harry quickly threw himself out of bed, mind racing a mile a minute, before he promptly tripped over his own bag and landed face-first on the floor. He let out a groan, lifting himself just enough so that he could pull off his glasses and run a hand over his face. Something tells him that his head wasn't quite going to be in it all day.

After another few moments of self-pity, he managed to haul himself up and stumble towards the bathroom. It didn't take him very long to get ready, it never did, and he was soon heading down to breakfast. Once he was sat between Ron and Hermione, he finally had a moment to actually think.

_"Love you."_

It really wasn't that big of a thing, at least not to anyone else, and it wasn't the actual words that had Harry's mind racing. It was the fact that he couldn't quite imagine himself saying them back.

Not because of Draco, god no. Harry loved that boy with every cell in his body, but it felt different to tell him that, rather than just think it. When he flips back through his life, he comes to conclusion that he's never actually _told_ anyone that he loved them, no matter how much he did.

Was it something to be worried about?

Surely not. Everyone who he did love, knew that, even if he didn't tell them. But something told him that, maybe, Draco needed him to say it back and fuck, did that terrify him. What if he just couldn't? What if that was it for them?

The one thing that Harry's mind kept reeling back to was the fact that people _knew_ he loved them, even without being told. Harry always found a way to _show_ them. Maybe that was what he needed to do, just definitely in a different way to how he showed his friends that he loved them.

Unfortunately, Harry spent most of the day having not even the faintest clue to where his boyfriend was. He knew he was busy, their schedules barely overlapping and the blonde having prefect duties to attend to, but it still made his stomach turn.

Finally, just before lunch, Harry caught a glimpse of that white-blonde hair that he'd been longing for all day.

He ran the last few metres of the corridor, coming to a halt in front of the boy, who seemed to have also stopped as he noticed his boyfriend. "Hello, darling," Draco whispered, snaking an arm around Harry's waist and placing a soft kiss against his cheek.

Harry smiled dopily back at him, almost forgetting the reason that he'd run over in the first place.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not currently, no. I have to return some books to the library and mail a letter to mother, but I suppose that can wait. What's up?" Draco replied, a small frown settling between his eyebrows.

Harry only nodded, assuring himself that it would do, before grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging him down a corridor. They walked quickly, Draco throwing questioning glares his way, turning corners until Harry finally stopped in the place he'd been aiming for.

The abandoned Charms corridor.

Before Draco could get any words out, Harry dragged him into a classroom about halfway down the corridor and slammed the door closed. Draco only heard him mutter _"colloportus"_ before demanding to know what was going on.

"Harry, tell me wha-"

He didn't get to voice his concern, though, as Harry had soon attached his lips to his own. Coming to the conclusion that maybe their separate days had had a more _drastic_ effect on his boyfriend, he soon gave in and returned the boy's kisses, letting his book bag drop onto the desk that he was now being pinned against. 

Harry pulled away slightly, smiling back at the blonde and quickly placing a kiss to the end of his nose, before dropping to his knees in front of him, hands working deftly to pull open Draco's trousers.

"Oh lord," Draco stuttered, running his hands through his boyfriend's curls.

Harry simply smiled up at him, dangerous glint in his eyes, as he applied pressure to Draco's dick through his pants. The friction had Draco curling his fingers in the boy's hair, letting out a slightly choked gasp.

Softly, Harry lowered his head to kiss along the material covering Draco's length, pulling even more gasps from the taller.

"Fuck, Harry, if you're going to pull me into a classroom to suck me off, don't fucking tease me."

The boy only hummed, but seemed to agree, as he swiftly pulled Draco's pants down, just enough so that his erection was free. He was obviously on a mission, because it was barely a second before he was wrapping his slick lips around the tip. 

If there was one thing that Draco knew about Harry Potter, it was that he was _fantastic_ at blowjobs.

He slowly bobbed his head, letting his tongue swirl around Draco's tip, lapping up the bead of precum that dribbled from his slit. Just the feeling of the boy's lips around him had Draco's stomach fluttering, an undeniable heat pooling at the base of his spine.

As Harry lowered his head even more, not stopping until his nose was flush with the blonde's groin, Draco couldn't suppress the honest-to-god moan that left his lips.

"Fuck, like that, exactly like that."

It was then that Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him, emerald eyes seeming to bore into the blonde's soul.

Embarrassingly, at least to Draco, it only took a few seconds of feeling himself hit the back of Harry's throat as the boy swirled his tongue around his length, before he was releasing into his mouth, fingers curling even tighter in his hair. 

Harry pulled off of him, slowly, looking up from his position on his knees as he swallowed, sly smirk making its way onto his face. He finally stood up, helping Draco tuck himself back into his school trousers, stepping into the blonde's space and wrapping his arms around him. Draco gave him a soft smile, seemingly full of questions, as he wrapped his arms behind his neck.

"As much as I loved that, and am _thoroughly_ grateful for your generosity, what brought this on?" He asked, after a few seconds of just enjoying the closeness.

Draco didn't miss the flush make its way onto Harry's cheeks, as he tried his hardest to avoid any eye-contact.

He only nodded softly, cupping the younger's cheek with one of his hands and turning his face towards him, making a point to make eye-contact with him. He leant in, placing a soft kiss against his lips, before pulling away again and maintaining eye-contact.

"Was it because of what I said this morning?"

Harry only nodded, obviously finding his own feet much more interesting than this conversation, as he let his eyes drop.

"I'm just not sure I can s-"

He was cut off with another one of his boyfriend's soft kisses, who only shook his head as he traced his thumb across Harry's tanned cheek. The boy nuzzled into the feeling, letting his eyes close as he prepared for the inevitable disappointment that was to follow. 

"You don't have to say it back, darling. Now or ever. I know you love me back as much as I love you, perfectly demonstrated by this particular incident. Sometimes people don't need to say anything, but you just know how they feel."

"Draco I-, are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll wait for you, no matter how long."

Harry only smiled softly, this time ducking his head because of the pure look of adoration on his boyfriend's face, nodding softly and registering the satisfied hum that the blonde let out.

 _One day,_ one day he'd be able to tell Draco just how much he loved him. Just, maybe give him a few more months, then he'd shout it from the rooftops.


End file.
